


Mount Justice Has No Privacy

by cadkitten



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Caught, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, No Condoms, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Dick finds some time alone and gets caught in Mount Justice in more than one way.





	Mount Justice Has No Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> April 30 - for roydickweek First Time  
> Beta: kate1zena
> 
> I know I'm posing a wee bit early but I won't have time tomorrow.

Dick flopped on his bed with a sigh. It had been a _very_ long day and he had a long night ahead of him. Bruce had messaged him letting him know that he was expected back in Gotham tonight for God only knew what and they'd already spent all day fighting off some kind of sentient fungus just north of the border. 

Curling up on his side, Dick took to staring at the far wall, trying to get his mind to turn off long enough for a nap. This had never been his strong suit. Even when Bruce had made it clear naps had to be caught when they could be, Dick had never been good at it. He'd spent more hours faking being asleep while Bruce really did nap and even more struggling to find a way to make himself pass out as quickly as possible. There was only one surefire way to force his mind to blank out, though he was more than a little hesitant to enact it in a mountain full of people who never seemed to understand what knocking was.

Not for the first time, he wished they had demanded locks on the doors when they'd moved in. Leaning back, he glanced at the door and sighed, rolling onto his side away from the door and carefully pulling his suit down in the front, pushing his hand inside and gripping his cock. A little thrill raced through him that he was about to do this where certain people were bound to hear. 

Dick bit his lower lip, his toes curling in his boots, a rough shiver sliding through him as he formed his fingers around himself more fully and began to give himself quick little strokes. Shimmying around, he got his other hand inside his pants and cupped his balls, a quiet little gasp leaving him as he squeezed. One finger stretched back, gently easing along his taint, teasing the sensitive skin there.

Closing his eyes, he gave himself over to it, lips parting, hips pushing into his own touch. It felt like pure heaven as he rocked against his own hand, giving in to things he'd denied for close to a week. When he was at the manor, he never had to hold back, never _did_. He gave in every night if not more than that. But here, he never did this. Here, he found himself half embarrassed, half aroused and it left him feeling too confused to follow through most of the time. It never helped that when he did, Connor couldn't look at him the next day and that was all the information Dick needed to understand he hadn't kept quiet enough.

Another shudder ripped through him and Dick turned over onto his stomach, cock cupped against his palm, the head sliding over his wrist. Spreading his thighs, he began to hump the bed and his own hand, desperate now that he'd started this with himself. Precum smeared over his wrist with every jerk of his hips and it took everything to keep his breathing level as he humped as though he were fucking. 

Closing his eyes, Dick let his thoughts go. He'd done it once. Only once and not even really with someone he wanted to be with since it'd all been in the name of the mission. He'd never told Bruce, but he had the feeling he already knew and didn't want to talk about it anymore than Dick did. It had _felt_ good though. Felt so good to sink into tight heat and give himself over to the pleasure of the moment. 

Dick shifted, pushed both hands under himself and pulled down his pants in the front, let his cock drag over the edge of his suit with every little hump he made, fucking the air in a needy sort of abandon that he was sure looked as desperate as it truly was. He wanted _that_ again. Wanted to be inside someone – preferably someone he actually had the hots for. Or even just to do _this_ with someone. Dick squeezed his eyes closed and let his mind stumble over all the possibilities, careful not to let a single sound escape him as he did it.

Wally, the guy who he'd snuck kisses with before they'd ever come here. The New Year's kiss with Zatana that had lit a fire inside his belly in an entirely new sort of way – the entire reason he finally understood he fell somewhere else on the spectrum than where he'd thought. Dick shuddered, letting his mind drift away from truths and into fantasy. Connor, who could _hear_ him. Roy. 

Oh God, _Roy_.

Something hot and needy clenched inside Dick's gut at that. Dick liked the idea of Roy in so many ways. He loved that he was hot headed enough to just say how he felt, to not pull any punches when it came to what needed to be said – and sometimes what didn't. He loved that Roy was _older_. It made it somehow enticing that he probably had more experience. His lips parted, his eyelids fluttering as he humped the air faster, wished like hell he was doing this _with_ Roy. Roy would show him the ropes, show him how to better obtain his pleasure and how to please in return. Roy would _tell_ him what to do if he wasn't doing it right, of that Dick was certain. 

Dick grunted, thrust forward and strained there, imagined cumming inside Roy even though he wasn't anywhere near close. His cock twitched, his lips formed Roy's name, not a single breath of air leaving him as he did it. God how he _wanted_. 

What would Roy think if he knew Dick was jerking off thinking about him? Would he be grossed out or would he be turned on? Would he want to join or would he turn away in horror? Dick's heart slammed in his chest thinking of the positive outcomes. Of Roy sitting there and watching him. Of Roy joining him, coaching him on how to thrust better or how to last longer. Of Roy holding his head down on his cock and showing him how to suck him off just the way he wanted. Dick imagined his first time with a guy being with Roy. He imagined how many times he would cum with him, how he'd cry his name in pure desperation, again and again until he lost himself riding Roy's cock. 

Dick spasmed, his entire body jerking with the onslaught of his arousal. He tugged his pants down, the elastic under the swell of his ass and shifted to his knees, fingers scrambling at his belt pouch to pull out the small packet of lube he kept having to restock and never _ever_ told Bruce about the reasons he kept using it. He ripped it open with his teeth and coated two fingers, spreading his legs as much as he could with his pants around his thighs and slid his hand back under himself, balls settling on his wrist as he pressed two slick digits to his asshole, rubbing and then pressing. He pushed in with a pleased little sigh, his body opening up just as it always did for him. He gave himself a moment to relax, shivering as he eased into it, and then began to slowly fuck himself, fingers sliding in and out of his passage in quick little thrusts. 

A little mewl left him, pleasure boiling white-hot in his belly. A shiver ripped through him and he watched as his cock began to dribble precum onto the comforter. This always happened when he fucked himself on his fingers in a certain way, his body would just slowly void more and more clear fluid until he was fucking himself harder, deeper, and then it would turn to cum, just dripping from him as he found that pleasurable spot deep inside over and over. It was so hot just watching himself do this.

Swallowing down a moan, Dick pressed his fingers in deeper, grazing over that spot that made his hips want to jerk. 

His door clicked open and Dick froze, uncertain what else to do, knowing he couldn't get covered in time. 

"Hey, Robin, we –"

That voice. Dick _knew_ that voice. He shivered hard, desire swelling in his gut, the pure want to show himself off nearly overwhelming. He wanted to show Roy everything. Wanted the older boy to look at him with lust in his eyes. 

Dick's hips canted forward, his fingers pressing deeper. His gaze flicked up, locked with Roy's as he licked his lips, swallowed hard, and managed a broken little, " _Roy_."

Roy didn't move and Dick didn't cover himself. He watched Roy's gaze flick down and then back up to Dick's face a few times; watched his breathing grow ragged. He heard his grip on the doorknob tighten, gloves against metal forming a distinctive sound. "Tell me to leave."

Dick slowly slid his fingers from his ass, teased them along his taint and cupped his balls as he sat back on his ankles, still very much showing his cock to Roy. His breathing was hard, his cheeks flushed. He _wanted_. Wanted to show off and wanted Roy to see. 

"Don't leave," he whispered instead, his belly quivering with the excitement of what he was asking for.

Roy stepped inside, the door clicking shut behind him, and the stared at one another, breathing unsteady, lust sparking between them like a live wire. 

"Join me?" Dick whispered, his voice shaky, his desire palpable. 

He watched something spark in Roy's eyes and then Roy was discarding his bow and quiver, shedding his gloves, and then he was _there_ , pressed up behind Dick, bare hand roaming the strip of revealed flesh between Dick's tunic and the elastic of his pants. The other hand settled on his hip, holding him in place as he slowly eased against his ass, the hardness of his cock evident through the material of his pants. 

Heat swelled up inside Dick, spreading like wildfire though his body. Roy _wanted him_. It was everything he'd been imagining. Everything he'd wanted. Dick rocked his hips back against Roy's hardness, slid down onto his hands and knees and tried to show him what he wanted without having to say it. 

Roy's hand left his hip and Dick heard the sound of a zipper and then the sound of Roy's belt unclipping and thunking to the floor. Glancing back, he watched the zipper lower the rest of the way, parting Roy's suit right down the front and revealing his cock trapped in the confines of his jock. Their eyes met and Dick let his gaze slide back down over Roy's body, watching as Roy hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his jock and tugged it down, revealing his length. 

Dick's mouth watered, his brain frantically trying to memorize the slender length of his uncut cock, the perfect little peek of the head poking through his foreskin, precum beading at the tip even as Dick watched. He shivered hard, shifted to lean on his forearms, perking his rear up for Roy's access. 

Roy's hands roamed over his ass, squeezed the pert globes of flesh, and then took hold of his hips as he stepped between his legs and leaned over him. The first contact of Roy's cock sliding along his crack made Dick gasp, made him start frantically rocking his hips, his eyes wide and his need skyrocketing. He wanted in ways he'd never wanted before now that he had Roy's dick pressed to his ass. 

"Please," Dick finally gasped out, his hands fisting in the covers in front of him. He _wanted_ this. Wanted Roy buried to the hilt inside him. Wanted to have sex that he actually _wanted_ to have. He wanted his first time with a guy to be like this. Right here, right now, with Roy's desire on the air and Roy's warm body right behind him, just like this. 

"Please what?" Roy's voice was a rumble, his body pressed to Dick's back, his weight heavy and welcome. 

" _Fuck me_ ," Dick nearly whined out and he _swore_ he could hear a moan from somewhere down the hall in that moment. Roy's chuckle burst something inside him and instantly Dick was desperate. His hips jerked and his breathing became something Bruce would have been appalled by.

"So needy," Roy murmured, pressing his mouth to Dick's shoulder and slowly rubbing his chin and cheeks there, making Dick _very _aware he was with a guy. "Think you can take it? Just like this?"__

__Dick nodded frantically and Roy's smile was something Dick could _feel_ against his shoulder. One hand left his hip and then Roy's cock was pressing against his entrance. Pressing and _pressing_ and then breaching. Dick gasped, everything in him buzzing as Roy's cock began to slowly press up inside him. This was _it_. This was him losing his first _real_ time to Roy right here in Mount Justice, right under the noses of everyone within it. _ _

__Dick's ass slowly stretched around Roy's length, letting him in and in and _in_. He felt splayed open on his prick, stretched wider than he'd ever been before. He felt full and _right_ and his muscles jumped as he did his best to relax around him and stop gripping him so hard it had to hurt._ _

__Roy's fingers worked over his hips and his lower back, thumbs massaging and fingertips caressing. His lips rubbed over Dick's shoulder and back and then Roy was moving, his cock slowly pulling and then pushing quickly back in and Dick couldn't stop the way he _whined_. He couldn't stop how his cock strained and how his entire body felt like he was going to burst. He was going to cum and it was going to happen far too soon._ _

___He was getting fucked_._ _

__Roy's cock pulled nearly all the way out and slid back in, spearing up inside Dick's body better than Dick's fingers had ever done. His insides quivered and his hips canted, something he couldn't have stopped if he'd tried. Precum dribbled from his cock down onto the comforter. Roy's fingers tightened on his hips, his breath whispering across Dick's back. "You're close. Tell me what you need."_ _

__Dick absolutely _whined_ , his entire body trembling as he panted out, "Fast, fast for a few seconds."_ _

__Roy's fingers gripped his hips, held him still, and then he was thrusting up into him quick enough Dick was jolting forward and being yanked backwards onto Roy's dick with every movement. Their union grew in volume, the sharp slap of skin-on-skin in the air, and Dick choked on a moan, desperately trying to hold it back as his cock swelled the last little bit, his balls tightening up against his body, hot and warm and full. With a final aborted jerk of his hips, Dick began to cum, his entire body tightening down and then starting to spasm as he lost it, a sharp cry leaving him with the first spurt of his cum across his comforter._ _

__He was cumming. Cumming on Roy's cock._ _

__"Holy _shit_ ," Roy murmured against his back, his hips starting to move faster, fucking Dick's hole harder and faster than before, heading toward his own end at a rapid pace. Their sex grew louder, both of them gasping and moaning and Dick letting out half-spoken words, cries at the sheer pleasure of it all, and then Roy was burying himself deep inside him, their bodies tightly melded, and Dick began to feel the throb of Roy's cock as he emptied himself inside Dick's passage._ _

__Together, they shuddered, and it was Roy who moved first, slowly pulling out and turning to sit on the bed beside Dick, waiting patiently until Dick got himself turned onto his side and only then did he reach for him, resting his hand on Dick's upper thigh, skin-to-skin._ _

__Dick stared up at him, a pleased little smile on his lips and Roy watched him, looking contented._ _

__If he were honest, Dick had no idea if this would go anywhere or even if it would change things. All he really knew was he'd been fucked and filled and it was everything he'd ever wanted from it. Come what may, he had absolutely no regrets._ _


End file.
